Book of Secrets
by kai anbu
Summary: Ketika sebagian ingatan hilang, apa lagi yang tersisa? Temari kehilangan ingatannya ketika Kankuro, petner sekaligus kakaknya tewas dalam tugas. Apa yang harus diperjuangkan kemudian...? Prekuel dari Blank Space. Untuk giveaway hari buku by Ambudaff.


"Sasuke, berputar, _hit on the skull_!" Itachi berteriak, diiringi adiknya, berkeringat dan pucat, melakukan manuver keseimbangan untuk memutarkan tubuh Jaeger yang mereka kendalikan.

Kepalan tangan Cloud Fire yang besar menghantam kepala Kaiju Kategori 4 itu, tanpa ampun. Dilanjutkan dengan menendang lurus, menciptakan suara berderak keras dan gelombang di tengah lautan, Cloud Fire mungkin baru saja mematahkan beberapa tulang.

Lalu diakhiri dengan temakan meriam dari lengan kiri Cloud Fire, tepat di kepala Kaiju. Gumpalan biru kehijauan dan kelabu beterbangan ke udara. Cloud Fire sukses dengan tugas pertamannya.

"CF melapor. All clear." Itachi melapor ke pusat kontrol, dengan suara yang lebih tenang daripada semenit sebelumnya. Musuh telah berhasil dikalahkan. Napas Sasuke masih tersengal. Peluh membasahi keningnya. Ini tugas pertamanya.

"_Confirmed,_ CF. Misi selanjutnya. Apakah ada yang selamat?" Suara Hiruzen, kepala staf mekanik di pangkalan, membalas.

"Apakah ada yang tersisa dari Dummy Break?"

Cloud Fire, atau CF, langsung bergerak pelan, berlutut meraba-raba dasar laut. Mencari sisa-sisa bagian tubuh Dummy Break, Jaeger yang sebelumnya dihancurkan dengan brutal oleh Kaiju yang sekarang tergeletak di laut yang sama, tanpa kepala.

"Kami menemukan sebagaian kepalanya." CF mengangkat satu bongkahan dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya bagian bahu, leher dan setengah kepala yang sudah rusak. Kabel-kabel dan serpihan metalik bergelantungan darinya, seperti daging-daging dan pembuluh darah. Juga sebagian air laut yang terkotori oli hitam.

Perasaannya menggelayut berat ketika Itachi dan Sasuke mengangkatnya. Itachi merasa seperti sedang mengangkat tubuh manusia.

"_My God_. Kaiju itu menghabisinya." Yashamaru, berada di ruang kontrol, menatap monitor yang memperlihatkan sudut pandang CF. Kesunyian yang menyesakkan lalu tercipta dalam ruang kontrol.

"Apakah Tema masih hidup?"

Itachi menggerakkan tangan, mendekatkan bagian kepala yang setengah rusak itu. SEbagian kokpit yang ringsek telah terisi dengan air. Ia melihat ada sesosok manusia yang tergeletak di bagian dalam. Diam, tak bergerak. Tapi Itachi melihat helm sang pilot yang masih terhubung dengan oksigen dan kabel drift.

"Kukira, dia masih hidup…"

::

::

Warning: AU, setting menggunakan Pacific Rim, karakter menggunakan Naruto. Beberapa istilah dalam Pacific Rim disesuAikan untuk kepentingan plot. Disini, Kankuro adalah kakak tertua Temari dan Gaara, dan sudah mati. Shikamaru lebih tua lima tahun dari Temari. Explicit content, gore, genre sci-fi – adventure, typos, beberapa istilah ilmiah dan dalam Pacific Rim yang mungkin agak sulit dimengerti, alur maju-mundur berganti-ganti.

Untuk challenge Giveaway hari buku by Ambudaff.

Pair: KankuroTema, GaaraTema, ItaSasu, _all as sibling_

::

BOOK OF SECRETS

(Prequel of Blank Space)

::

Jantung Gaara tak berhenti berdetak kencang sejak berangkat dengan pesawat Concorde dari Miami beberapa jam yang lalu. Segera setelah pesawat itu mendarat di pangkalan militer Hongkong, ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat, menghormat seadanya pada Sai, staf mekanik yang ditugaskan menjemputnya, lalu berlari ke dalam mobil yang langsung melaju ke rumah sakit khusus di Pangkalan Militer Kaiju.

Ia telah mendengar kalau DB hancur. Juga Kankuro yang gugur. Dan Tema yang bertahan hidup. Tsunade, atasannnya langsung memberikannya cuti.

"Kami masih bekerja keras untuk menemukan sisa-sisa jasad Kankuro. Maaf." Sai manyampaikan simpati, di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

Gaara tak membalas, hanya menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah, menahan perasaan yang campur aduk. Lalu mengisak sejenak, dengan tarikan nafas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Bagaimana kak Temari?"

"Luka parah. Tapi ia hidup."

-o0o-

**Rumah Sakit Khusus Militer, Pangkalan Militer Jaeger, Hongkong. Kamar 102. **

Tak sedetikpun Gaara pergi dari samping Temari. Ia terus menggengam tangannya. Menunggu kakaknya sadar. Tim dokter baru saja melakukan operasi darurat untuk memasang plat baja di beberapa rusuknya yang patah. Operasi yang tak perlu menunggu prosedur antri. Untuk para pilot Jaeger, bahkan pangkalan menyediakan satu rumah sakit khusus termasuk tim medis untuk menjamin keselamatan para pilot. Namun, bahaya yang mengancam ketika mereka bertugas jauh lebih besar, mereka semua masih memiliki informasi yang sangat teratas akan sepak terjang Kaiju.

Gaara sendiri tahu, sebagai pilot, resiko kematian telah menyatu dalam pekerjaan.

Temari ditemukan kemarin pagi menjelang fajar, CF, Jaeger baru Hongkong yang pilotnya masih dalam tahap ujicoba, berlari kembali ke pangkalan dengan membawa bagian kepala yang telah rusak, Temari masih terperangkap di dalam kokpit dalam keadaan jantungnya masih berdenyut, meskipun terluka parah di bagian dada. Segala usaha bantuan medis langsung dikerahkan, tim dokter langsung disiapkan untuk operasi, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa sang pilot.

Sedangkan untuk pilot satunya, Kankuro, kakak sulung mereka, semua orang sudah tahu; Kankuro tewas mengenaskan. Di depan mata kepala mereka semua; di depan mata Temari, tubuhnya hancur diremas oleh Kaiju.

Gaara tak ingin melihatnya. Rekaman ketika Kankuro meninggal. Sebagian pikirannya masih memikirkan pembicaraan dengan Yashamaru, Mashall pangkalan militer Jaeger di Hongkong, yang memberitahunya satu kabar buruk tambahan.

"_Otaknya tidak mengalami kerusakan sama sekali, itu melegakan kami. Tetapi ia masih terhubung dengan Kankuro ketika gugur. Neural handshake yang putus tiba-tiba, dan rekaman emosi di saat-saat terakhir Kankuro tentu akan menimbulkan trauma. Kami menemukan anomali pada gelombang otak Temari. Kami memperkirakan ia akan mengalami disorientasi."_

"_Apakah parah?" _

"_Yang teringan, amnesia. Terparah, disorientasi kognitif berat. Observasi akan terus dilakukan setelah ia sadar."_

Gaara tahu _disorientasi kognitif_ itu bisa berarti gila. Jejak-jejak rekaman yang kacau tak berpola bisa menimbulkan kekacauan dalam pola ingatan, yang menimbulkan abnormalitas perilaku dan emosi. Sudah ada dua kasus bunuh diri yang dilakukan pilot Jeager akibat kasus yang sama. Kasus yang terkenal adalah kasus Shisui Uchiha.

"Ugh.."

Lamunan Gaara buyar ketika mendengar Temari mengerang lemah, tangannya menggenggam balik Gaara dengan cengkeraman lemah. Gaara memenggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan, menatap penuh harap.

Temari, terbaring dengan selang-selang di mulut, perlahan membuka matanya.

"Aku disini, kak." Gaara mengecup tangannya.

Temari hanya menatapnya nanar. Perubahan tipis dalam sinar matanya menunjukkan satu hal yang dikhawatirkan Gaara. Temari seperti menatap seseorang yang asing.

_Siapa kau?_

-o0o-

Itachi mengintip dari jendela yang bertirai, pintu lebar kamar Temari sengaja dibuka sedikit.

"Amnesia temporer." Chouji berkata. "Tapi itu diagnosis awal."

"Jauh lebih beruntung daripada Shisui." Itachi mengatakan dengan perasaan iri. Sekilas terbayang dalam ingatannya, suasana tempat kejadian perkara di dalam kamar Shisui yang penuh dengan guntingan koran dan souvenir tentang Jaeger dan Kaiju, dan tubuhnya menggantung tak bernyawa di bawah pagar tangga…

"Tapi kau sudah mendapat gantinya. Sasuke melakukan tugas dengan sangat baik." Chouji buru-buru memotong, seperti mengingatkan.

Sasuke, berdiri di belakang kakaknya, melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersandar di tembok. Sepertinya tak terlalu senang dengan pembicaraan dimana Shisui dibahas. Ia hanya mendecih samar, menunjukkan ketidaksenangan.

Ketiganya buru-buru menghormat ala militer ketika melihat Yashamaru datang. Chouji menyerahkan laporan medis terkini kondisi Temari, Yasahamru membukanya, membacanya sejenak, lalu masuk ke dalam. Chouji, Itachi dan Sasuke melihat amplop cokelat besar terkepit di tangan Yashamaru. Amplop cokelat bersegel lilin merah, untuk memastikan tetap tertutup.

_Surat wasiat Kankuro. _

"Gaara," Yashamaru menepuk pelan bahu Gaara, yang masih membelai-belai pelan tangan kakaknya.

Temari, menatap kosong, hanya menatap jendela.

"Temari." Panggilnya.

Temari hanya diam.

"Kak." Gaara berdiri, mendekat.

"… siapa kau? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun…" Temari menoleh, matanya menatap penuh pertanyaan pada Yashamaru.

"Namaku Yashamaru. Mashall, komandan tertinggi wiayah ini. Juga atasanmu." Yashamaru membalas dengan kewibawaan seorang pimpinan.

"Kau adalah pilot Jaeger Dummy Break. Namamu Temari Sabaku. Kau mengenalikan DB bersama kakakmu, Kankuro Sabaku. Dalam penyerangan yang silakukan Kaiju Kategori 4 tiga hari yang lalu, DB gagal mengatasi serangan Kaiju. Jaeger kalian hancur. Kankuro… "

Gaara merasakan genggaman tangan Temari mengerat. Teralu erat hingga kuku-kukunya mencengkram, membuatnya sakit.

Air mata berlinang di mata Temari yang bersinar kosong.

Ia ingat. Seseorang. Seseorang yang penting. Seseorang yang terenggut paksa di depan matanya. Kenangan itu seperti pedih menekan dadanya, menusuk-nusuh seluruh tubuhnya, membuat desiran darah di sekitar lukanya kembali terasa, bekas jahitan operasi seperti memanas, meyayat-yayat. Seiring kenangan yang terus terbayang sejak ia sadar duapuluh jam yang lalu.

_Temari, kalau aku mati, ingatlah… book of secrets… _

"… Kankuro, kakak kalian, tewas…"

Temari meringkukkan badan, tangan satunya menegang di depan dada. Wajahnya menegang menahan sakit yang seolah tak terperi.

"… darah…"

Hujan darah di kokpit. Tubuh Kankuro tercerai berai.

"… darah dimana-mana.."

Ia tak ingat siapa itu Kankuro, tapi yang jelas, Kankuro itu penting… sangat penting…

Temari menjerit. Melolong dan meraung. Meronta di tempat tidurnya. Gaara dan Yashamaru panik, berusaha menahannya. Chouji dan Itachi menghambur ke dalam, mencoba memberikan bantuan.

"Kak! Kendalikan dirimu… kumohon!" Gaara berusaha menenangkannya. Sambil menggigit bibir, menahan pilu. Matanya juga basah. Bukan hanya Temari yang kehilangan di sini.

Hanya Sasuke yang terdiam membeku di depan pintu, hanya menyaksikan semua itu.

Termasuk ketika beberapa perawat masuk, memberikan obat penenang.

-o0o-

**Dua jam kemudian, kamar 102**

"Kau belum makan apapun sejak tiba di Hongkong. Ayo." Ino, menatap Gaara lembut, mengajaknya keluar dari kamar.

"Tak apa, Sai akan menungguinya. Kutemani kau makan."

Gaara tercenung sejenak. Menatap sejenak kakaknya yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Ia berdiri sambil mengambil amplop coklat yang diberikan Yashamaru kepadanya. Melangkah keluar, mengikuti Ino.

Ketika menyusuri koridor, ponselnya berdering.

Tsunade, atasannya di Miami, menayakan keadaannya dan keadaan Temari.

"Tidak begitu baik. Ia mengalami amnesia." Jawab Gaara pendek.

Lalu berganti dengan Naruto yang khawatir, ikut berbicara di telepon.

"Apakah aku boleh menyusulmu ke Hongkong?"

Gaara diam sejenak. "Jangan."

"Kau yakin?"

Gaara menghela nafas, cengkeraman tangan Temari yang mengeras, tiba-tiba terasa jelas di tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

"Kalau Kakashi Hatake mengijinkan. Datanglah ke Hongkong."

Lalu berganti ke orang ketiga. Shikamaru, staf mekanik Miami yang menangani Jaeger Gaara dan Naruto, Red Fox.

"Kami ikut berdukacita. Segera beri kabar kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu."

Gara tersenyum mendengar suara Shikamaru yang penuh simpati.

"Siap."

Dan ponsel ia matikan.

Gaara memakan makan paginya tanpa suara. Ino yang menemaninya menjadi sedikit canggung. Ia pernah mendengar kalau ketiga kakak beradik Kankuro – Temari – Gaara Sabaku ini punya sifat yang berbeda-beda. Kankuro periang, Temari keras, dan Gaara pendiam. Gaara dilahirkan dari lain ibu, karena itu rambutnya merah. Sedang Kankuro hitam kecoklatan. Temari, pirang karena mengalami suatu penyakit yang membuat rambut hitamnya tiba-tiba kehilangan pigmen menjadi pirang.

Setelah menenggak segelas air putih yang diambilkan Ino, Gaara menatap amplop itu. Ino, memabaca situasi, mohon diri sambil sebelumnya berpesan agar Gaara memanggilnya bila sewaktu-waktu diperlukan.

_Surat wasiat Kankuro. Semua pilot Jaeger memilikinya. Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaan. _

Gaara membukanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Air matanya menitik membaca tulisan tangan Kankuro.

… _kuberikan satu pertiga semua harta benda dan klaim asuransiku untuk Temari, satu pertiga untuk Gaara, dan satu pertiga sisanya untuk divisi riset Jaeger. Apabila aku mai setelah serangan Kaiju berhenti dan proyek riset Jaeger berhenti, maka sepertiga itu kuberikan ke yayasan sosial militer Hongkong… tertanda, Kankuro Sabaku. _

Ada beberapa surat dan akte kepemilikan, juga klaim asuransi.

Dan sebuah buku.

Gaara menghapus air matanya. Mengambil buku itu. Bersampul kupu-kupu yang hinggap di atas setangkai daun, ada sebuah kepompong yang terbuka di bawahnya. Kupu-kupu itu seperti baru saja lahir dari kepompong.

Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Kankuro memiliki buku ini.

_Book of Secrets. _

"Ia memang mengatakan sesuatu di saat terakhir." Ino tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Waktu itu, ia yang juga berada di depan monitor komunikasi, turut menyaksikan semuanya, termasuk mendengar pesan Kankuro yang terakhir.

" … _book of secrets.."_

-o0o-

Dua hari kemudian, kondisi Temari mulai membaik. Meski bersikareas tak ingin ditinggalkan, itu adalah reaksi traumatis yang wajar bagi seseorang yang barus aka menyaksikan kematian tragis. Namun, ia sudah tak menunjukkan reaksi emosi yang berlebihan. Termasuk kepada Gaara.

"Semua yang kuingat sebelum kejadian itu… tak ada yang tersisa." Temari berkata dengan suara gemetar, menatap Gaara. Gaara terus menggeggam kedua tangannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kak." Sahutnya, khawatir.

"Kalau ingatan menjadikan kita punya entitas, apa yang tersisa ketika semuanya terenggut pergi?" Temari berkata dengan nada penuh pertanyaan, yang diakhiri dengan keraguan besar akan identitasnya sendiri.

Gaara terdiam.

Diambilnya buku itu dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau ingat ini, kak?" Gaara memperlihatkan buku itu.

Temari melihatnya. Dan menggeleng.

"_Book of Secrets_. Kitab rahasia. Menyelami rahasia-rahasia dalam diri untuk mencapai pemahaman sejati." Gaara mulai membuka halaman pertama. Lalu mulai membacakan halaman pembuka.

"_Ada kenangan, ada ingatan. Semuanya berkelindan dengan insting dan perasaan. Hal-hal sedih sama kuatnya dengan suka dan cita. Melekat erat dalam perjalanan hidup."_

Temari mendengarkan.

"_Apa yang kita pahami, semua terletak dalam pikiran. Namun apa yang kita maknai, terletak di dalam jiwa. Pemaknaan dapat berbeda dengan pemahaman. Pemahaman berdiri sendiri sebagai sesuatu yang kita interpretasikan dari indera, sedangkan pemaknaan adalah hasil perenungan mendalam terhadap pemahaman itu…"_

"Teruskan."Sahut Temari.

"… _termasuk pemaknaan kita terhadap kenangan."_

Suara Gaara tercekat. Berhenti.

"Aku tak mengira, kak Kankuro memiliki buku semacam ini." Ia terseyum mengenang.

Temari diam sejenak.

Ada sesuatu.. tentang buku itu. Tetapi anehnya, sesuatu yang terasa seperti menenangkan.

"Gaara, tolong bacakan lagi…"

Gaara kembali melanjutkan. 

"_Segala yang kualami mencerminkan diriku sendiri; oleh karena itu, aku tidak perlu berusaha melarikan diri. Tidak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri, dan selama kupandang diriku sebagai pencipta realitaku, aku toh tidak akan mau lari sendainya aku bisa…[1]"_

Gaara terdiam sejenak.

Satu keadaran tiba-tiba menyeruak batinnya.

Temari juga seolah merasakan kesadaran yang sama.

"Segala yang kualami mencerminkan diriku sendiri; oleh karena itu, aku tidak perlu berusaha melarikan diri…. selama kupandang diriku sebagai pencipta realitaku, aku toh tidak akan mau lari…"

Rasanya Kankuro masih hidup dan berada dalam ruangan itu, memahami mereka semua.

Temari memejamkan matanya.

Air mata kembali terlepas dari sudut matanya.

Gaara meletakkan buku itu dan kembali memeluknya.

"Bertahanlah, kak…"

Temari menggigit bibir. Ia kembali menangis untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku akan bertahan, pasti…"

"Meskipun ingatanmu hilang, kau bisa menciptakan yang baru." Gaara berbisik penuh kesungguhan. Buku itu masih berada dalam pegangan tangannya yang memeluk erat kakak perempuannya.

"Ya. Ya…" Temari mengagguk-angguk.

Selama aku bertahan. Selama aku berjalan terus.

"Kak Kankuro ingin kita berjalan terus…"

Temari menangis.

_Pasti._

_Pasti, aku akan berjalan maju._

_Aku harus… _

_bisa. _

-o0o-

**Ruang Kantor Marshall, setahun kemudian**

"Aku ingin kau kembali bertempur, Temari."

Temari hanya diam. Tak mengira kesempatan ini akan kembali datang. Meski ingatannya telah cacat. Meski ia telah tak memiliki kenangan apapun tentang masa lalunya sebelum kejadian itu.

_Tapi… apakah ada yang bisa menggantikan Kankuro? _

"Aku tak bisa." Jawab Temari. "Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Kankuro."

"Kau masih yang terbaik. Aku berjudi antara kehilangan Jeager lagi atau mencari pengganti Kankuro."

"Meskipun aku mau, tak ada yang bisa melakukan _drift_ denganku." Sergah Temari. Amnesianya telah menciptakan semacam ruang kosong tak berujung yang berpotensi menyesatkan proses _drift,_ koneksi pikiran antar pilot Jaeger. Sebuah fenomena baru dalam dunia riset Jaeger yang disebut _Blank Space. _

Yashamaru menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan ingatanmu, Temari. Meskipun kau memiliki _Blank space._"

Temari ingin meyakikan diri bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

_Tak ada yang salah denganku…?_

"Aku hanya harus menemukan orang yang tubuh dan pikirannya cukup kuat untuk berpasangan denganmu. Aku akan mencari kandidat dari seluruh dunia, untuk menemukannya." Yashamaru berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Dan aku yakin… akan menemukannya untukmu."

Temari merasa Yashamaru seperti sedang bersayembara ala dongen-dongeng lama.

_Bagi yang bisa melakukan _neural handshake_ denganku, kalau ia perempuan, maka akan kujadikan saudara. _

_Kalau ia laki-laki, maka akan kujadikan kekasih…_

FIN.

;

;

Untuk kisah lanjutannya, silahkan baca fic saya yang berjudul Blank Space.

;

;

[1]. Chopra, Deepak. 2005. Kitab Rahasia (the Book of Secrets). Batam; Interaksara.


End file.
